Once Upon A Daydream
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Impatiently awaiting the beginning of their junior year Zoey daydreams of what will happen with Chase considering the way they parted the last day of school earlier that year.ONE SHOT I'M BACK!


**Once Upon A Daydream**

There was one time of day that Zoey loved the most- Sunset. Especially when she was at home in Louisiana because she had a special seat in her bedroom right by her big window. She sat there on that particular night, watching shades of gold and pink appear slowly in the sky as the sun went down. Excitement filled her gut. Summer was over. Tommorow at seven in the morning she would be headed to wonderful Pacific Coast Academy. Like all years she spent at PCA she had always missed her friends during the summer. However this year was different. This summer was a little more lonely. This summer she missed her friends just a little more than she had last year- one particular was on her mind quite a bit.

The way they parted was what kept running through her mind. She proboly thought of it every day. It was their yearly tradition- their private little beach party. She was sitting on the beach alone for a few minutes as the rest of her friends talked about the year and how it went when Chase came and sat with her at the edge of the water...

_Zoey's heart sped up when she felt the warmth of Chase's body next to hers. Something was different about him ever since the Prom. He went with an older girl named Kelly and Zoey went with a junior named Andrew. They were both surprised to be asked and even more surprised when Kelly and Andrew ditched her and Chase for each other. They were left alone and danced and talked and laughed. Only Zoey left feeling different for him. She started to like him alot... more than just her best friend._

_"Hey, Zoe," he said, a subtle sadness in his voice he was trying so hard to hide. _

_"Hi," she replied. __"Well, yet another year is over here at this wonderful school and I still don't hate it. Aren't kids supposed to hate school?" _

_"Not if they are surronded by wonderful friends," Zoey answered slowly. _

_"Very true," Chase said._

_The waves hit the shore as Zoey and Chase soaked in the peaceful silence. Like a magnet, Zoey's head came closer to Chase and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"I'm gonna miss you this summer," Zoey said._

_"Me too," He draped his hand over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. _

_"You know you're my best friend, right?" Zoey asked. _

_"Yes, I know. And you're mine too," Chase replied._

_There was more silence. _

_"Well, we're gonna call and e-mail each other like crazy, right?The summer will fly by like nothing." _

_"Sure."_

_The rest of the night flew by and before they knew it their parents were there and Zoey and Chase were saying their good-byes for three months_.

Different scenarios ran through her head on just how Chase would harm himself this year. He always did. First it was his bike into a tree...right? And then the next year he fell down the stairs. Last year he was running to get the single bed and tripped with his 800 pounds of luggage. Zoey smiled. How would it happen this year? Would he trip over a tree stump as he ran to her? Or would he actually make it to her with out injuring himself?... Nah.

_"Zoey," He'd call out from across the large campus of PCA. _

_"Chase!" They'd run to each other, their eyes locked the whole time. When they met he'd pull her into one of his big hugs that only he gave her. _

_"I missed you," She'd whisper to him as they held each other. _

_"Me too. Zoe, I need to tell you something," Chase would say softly._

_"I have something to tell you too," She'd reply..._

"Zoey it's time for dinner," Dustin knocked on her door.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Zoey dragged herself away from the sunset and the thoughts of Chase. She walked downstairs, joining her parents and Dustin for dinner for the last time until Thanksgiving.

* * *

The ride to PCA was long and torturing. It was a two day trip with the stops. This year they weren't able to fly. Zoey sat most of the time writing in her journal or watching a movie on the portable dvd player. About two hours before arriving she was as jumpy as ever. This was it. Her phone rang and it was Chase. 

"Hey," She said.

"Hi. I'm here, where are you? I'm just checking in to make sure your not dead. Nicole and Lola said that you haven't gotten here yet."

Zoey laughed,"I'm not dead."

"That's good," Chase replied," Look, when you get here meet me at the beach. I need to talk to you."

"It's gonna be late," Zoey protested even though that's what she wanted to do more than anything. The practical side took over her.

"Come on, please. It won't take long, I promise."

"Alright."

Zoey spent the rest of the ride wondering what he was going to say.

When they finally pulled up to PCA Zoey was practically jumping in her seat.

"Zoey you're so excited to leave me for three months. I'm hurt," Mr. Brooks teased his daughter.

"She's excited to see Chase," Dustin said looking up from his PSP. Zoey playfully smacked him on the arm as her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"No, I'm just happy to be back at school," She said.

"Uh-huh," Mr. Brooks said.

"I like school!" Zoey said in her defense.

"And Chase," Dustin finished for her.

"Go back to you're gameboy or whatever it is you've been playing with for the past five hours, okay Dustin?" Zoey said more irritated than before. Her mind wandered to Chase yet again. Even though she knew what Dustin said was true, she would never admit it. Lola, Quinn, and Nicole would give her the hardest time about it.

_"I told you! I told you!" Nicole would scream._

_"I knew it was true," Lola would add._

_"All the evidence was there," Quinn would say._

"We're here," Mr. Brooks said as he slowly parked in the parking space outside of Zoey's dorm. She and Dustin said their good-byes to him and she rushed to her room to drop her stuff off and meet Chase at the beach.

"This is it," she murmured to herself as she rushed to the roaring ocean.

_"Zoey you look beautiful," He'd say._

_"You look pretty nice too," She'd reply._

_Their lips would come together like magnets and would hold this kiss long._

WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Where did that come from?! She just liked him, never imagined kissing him or anything else romantic that couples do. But then again, she just did. Was this real? Was this really her feelings? The shock of her fantasy carried on until she saw him. He saw at the same place they said good-bye three months ago.

"Chase," She spoke his name in a low, breathy tone, not at all like her normal voice.

"Hey, I didn't know when you were gonna get here. I was just about to go back to my dorm," Chase said.

"I'm here," She replied in the same low tone.

"The sun is setting."

"Yep, this is my favorite time of day."

"I know."

The goldish ball of light was slowly disapeering as the moon showed it's face. The colors were beautiful- perhaps the prettiest they had ever seen.

The two spoke of their summer easily as they lay in the sand together.

"I really love my home in Michigan. We live right by the lake. But there's something about the ocean. There's something about this school. I feel so safe here."

"I know exactly what you mean. Louisiana is great but I love it here more than any other place I've been."

"I missed you," Zoey said after a long silence.

"Yeah." There was no 'I miss you too.' Zoey doubted he had feelings for her in return for a moment. Disapointment waved over her, but only for a moment.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too. I missed you alot, " His voice was shaking.

There was more silence. The two sat up.

"We'd better go," Zoey said somberly. The black of darkness showed it's ugly face. They had to leave. Nothing had happened. Nothing that Zoey wanted to happen, that is.

"Zoey?" Chase asked again as they reached her dorm.

"Yeah," She answered again, only a bit sharper and a tad impatient.

"You know I love you, right?"

She stared at him like he was insane,"Sure. We're best friends. We always will be."

"No," He shook his head,"I mean I really love you."

Zoey's eyes widened and became lost in his. She felt like she was going to faint...or puke, either one.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've held that in a long time. About four years.After the dance and the last day we spent together you were all I could think about"

"Wow. Chase, I need to tell you something too," She managed to utter out.

"What's that?"

She leaned in closer to him, like a magnet, and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Chase smiled happily. Not knowing what to do, the two parted to their seprate dorms waiting for tommorow to come with a great impatience. As Chase walked away he stubbed his toe on rock and fell flat on his face. Zoey gasped.

"I'm okay!" He called to her.

Zoey smiled. It was like a fairy tale, like a dream. Only- this wasn't a part of her imagination. It had really happened.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! **

**The idea for that story snuck up on me like a wild buffalo hunting a sheep. YES!**

**I will continue my other stories, and I don't mean to beg but for the love of all things green people if you read my story REVIEW! Even if you think it sucks. I need everyone's imput. **

**Thankies. **

**Noelle. **


End file.
